Secrets
by UMFan
Summary: Usagi has a secret to share with the inner senshi...UsagiOuterSenshiHaremFic


The Secret

By UMFan

Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry!

Pairing: Usagi/Outer Senshi (Hotaru/Saturn has been aged to 18 in this :P)

Summary: Usagi has something to tell her inner senshi….(possible multichapter)

Author's Notes: This is due entirely to talking with amnesia nymph on msn.

That is all I have to say. If it stinks, blame her. XD

Genre: Drama/Humor

--

L o l U S A G I / O U T E R S E N S H I H A R E M F I C

--

"So what's the big idea asking us all here, Usa? There's no enemy, is there?" Makoto asked, glancing at her leader worriedly. The inner senshi had been gathered together along with Usagi's current fiancé, Chiba Mamoru, and the three guardian cats. Chibi-Usa was long since gone, departed back to Crystal Tokyo. She had acted increasingly strange in the weeks up to her departure, a change which had frightened the inner senshi, but oddly enough, not their princess or the outer senshi. Mamoru had confided in the inner senshi that Usagi had been acting odd lately—missing a majority of their dates, and when she did show up it was like her mind wasn't there, but rather with someone else.

"No, minna, nothing like that. I…sort of need to tell you something, but I need to wait for some people first, if that's okay?" Usagi replied timidly, not looking anyone in the eye. This worried the others even more, as Usagi had never been one to be so quiet or timid. She was not acting at all like the Tsukino Usagi they knew, nor was she acting like the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Serenity, that they remembered. Minako voiced their concern.

"Are you okay, Usagi-chan?" asked the senshi of Venus. Usagi slowly nodded.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just afraid what I have to tell you will make you hate me." She replied, tears in her eyes.

"NO!" cried the inner senshi and Mamoru at once.

"Usako, we could never hate you. I love you no matter what—we are the future rulers of the planet and our love is forever." Mamoru said tenderly.

The other senshi nodded.

"You are our princess and leader…but most of all, you are our friend, Usagi-chan. Nothing could make us hate you." Said Ami, taking her hand gently and smiling.

Rei nodded, as did Makoto and Minako.

"Odango—I may tease you, but I still consider you my best friend, okay? Don't worry." Rei said.

"Is this a private party or are we welcome as well?" came a voice. There, standing in the doorway of Rei's room were Tenou Haruka, Sailor Uranus, Michiru Kaiou, Sailor Neptune, Setsuna Meiou, Sailor Pluto, and Tomoe Hotaru, Sailor Saturn. All four of them locked eyes with the princess for a moment before asking to join them.

"You're here…I'm glad." Said Usagi softly.

"You know we said we would be here, koneko-chan." Replied the racer equally as soft.

The other three outer senshi nodded in agreement.

"We would never leave you to this task alone, Usagi-chan." Stated Michiru.

Hotaru and Setsuna nodded.

"Okay, minna…I know that you have said you will never hate me, but what I am going to say will no doubt cause you to break that vow. No matter what, remember that I never meant to hurt you—god, that's the last thing I wanted to do to any of you. Mamo-chan…we are not Serenity and Endymion. The future states we will create Crystal Tokyo, but sometimes the future is changed by decisions we make, and now is one of those times." Usagi began.

The inner senshi's eyes widened, as did the cats.

"Usagi-chan…what exactly are you saying?" asked Luna.

"…My senshi, Mamoru…I do not wish to create Crystal Tokyo. I am in love with others and wish to be with them. The future of the world does not depend on the vision of Crystal Tokyo we saw—it depends on ANY form of Crystal Tokyo coming into being, which I will guarantee."

The inner senshi and the cats were all silent. Mamoru stood angrily, stepping forward and towering over the moon princess.

"What…what in hell are you saying!? Chibi-Usa, the future…will be destroyed by your selfishness!? You BITCH!" He struck her across the face viciously.

Suddenly, the four outer senshi were between him and the princess. Haruka stepped forward menacingly.

"Step back, Chiba-san." She intoned darkly, henshin stick already out. The three other outer senshi were positioned defensively, Michiru and Setsuna alongside their princess, henshin sticks in hand, and Hotaru at her back. The inner senshi just sat stunned, processing this turn of events.

"ENOUGH! Mamoru, stay calm or get out. Usagi-chan, explain yourself." The deceptively calm voice of the senshi of Venus stated.

Usagi nodded, sitting once again. The outer senshi all sat near her, as if to shield her from what was to come. Mamoru stormed out, furious.

The other senshi looked to their princess as one. "Continue, Usagi-chan. You said you were in love with others…that means it's more than one person, correct?" stated Ami, her eyes boring into those of Usagi's.

"Hai. I am in love with four people who return those feelings." Said Usagi softly.

"Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna…why aren't you freaked out about this? Come to think of it, Setsuna should be REALLY freaked out." mentioned Makoto.

Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru stayed silent, their eyes on their princess.

Setsuna nodded for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"There's a good reason for that," She said, "two reasons actually. The first is that I have seen the new future, and it is indeed better than the last, to put to rest all of your fears. The second…well, Usagi-chan is getting to that." She glanced at Usagi, nodding almost imperceptibly.

The moon princess closed her eyes for a minute, opening them upon feeling a gentle touch on her shoulder. She smiled at Hotaru, the one who had touched her, before continuing.

"I am sure you are wondering what four people hold the pieces of my heart now…and since I have already talked to them about revealing this I know it's okay to tell you who. My outer senshi are the ones I love." Said Usagi, curling into Setsuna's side softly. Hotaru held her hand, and Haruka and Michiru each got as close to her as possible.

The inner senshi's eyes were as wide as saucers, and their jaws were hanging on the ground. The cats had fainted.

"Wha…wha…Chibi-Usa?" Rei managed to stammer.

"She's fine," Usagi said sunnily, "except now her childhood crush is one of her three mamas, and her papa is a woman!"

The inner senshi collapsed as one, facevaulting.

Usagi smiled. "Well, they took that rather well!"

The outer senshi chuckled and each delivered a passionate kiss to the lips of their princess. Hotaru suddenly blinked.

"So what shall we do against Chiba-san for striking you, hime?"

Haruka and Setsuna's eyes darkened as Usagi suddenly looked sad. Michiru moved to comfort her lover and princess, holding her close and murmuring soothing words.

"Leave it to us, hime."

--

_LATER THAT DAY_

--

Chiba Mamoru sat in the Crown Arcade, dejected. He had lost his Usako and it seemed the world was a little less beautiful now.

'_I shouldn't have hit her like that…if I go now and apologize I can win her back and Crystal Tokyo will be fine!'_ Mamoru thought, standing up quickly and going towards the door.

As he got out on the street, it was already night. He blinked for a moment.

'_I thought it was the morning. Hmm, that's strange.'_ He hurried along the streets, trying to get to Usagi's house.

Suddenly, he was grabbed and dragged into an alley.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" exclaimed the Prince of Earth angrily.

"You tell us, Chiba-teme." Came a voice from the shadows. Two figures lurked there, watching him. They stepped into the moonlight revealing Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto. Another voice came from the mouth of the alley.

"You will pay for hurting our hime, you weak excuse for a prince." This was the voice of death itself, the haunting Sailor Saturn. Mamoru began to sweat.

"Now, listen, I was just going to apologize, I should have never, EVER…" said the prince worriedly.

"Stop talking. Now." Came the last voice from somewhere above him. The figure leapt down—it was Sailor Neptune.

As they moved in on him, Mamoru knew what was to come and transformed, but not fast enough for the legendary Outer Senshi.

"Time to play."

_--_

_The Outer Senshi (and now Usagi-chan's) house, the next day_

_--_

"And in the news today a young man by the name of Chiba Mamoru was found beaten half to death in an alley just inside the Red Light District. He was in a purple dress holding a cheap mirror, covered by a racing jacket and wearing garnet contacts. If anyone has any information on this strange case please call 555…"

The TV was turned off.

"Usagi-chan, don't watch this trash!"

Usagi was silent.

"Did you have anything to do with Mamoru being attacked?" she asked softly.

"….Would you be mad if I said yes?" asked Haruka.

"No. Thank you, Aishiteru." Replied the moon princess.

"Hai, we love you too, Usagi-chan." Replied the four women.

'_This is where I belong…'_ thought the senshi of the moon contentedly.


End file.
